Solamente tu
by Chiquinkira
Summary: SPOILERS Un día muy normal para Harry, hasta que descubre que sus enemigos están perdidamente enamorados de el. Un fic algo rayado. SLASH HDSSV ¡¡todos a por Harry! Reviews pliss. Y ahora.. ¡¡SIRIUS SE SUMA!
1. parte primera

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Pensarán que es song fic, como Poco a Poco, pero la verdad es otra. Acepto que eh agregado la estrofa principal de la canción, pero luego no aparece NUNCA más ningún tipo de canción.

SLASH H/D/S/V todos a por Harry!

SOLAMENTE TU

Parte primera: La verdad al descubierto

Severus y Draco se miraba con intenso odio. Se encontraban el la clase de duelo, impartida por el primero, y ambos peleaban. De verdad. La gente los miraba desorbitados, excepto un chico de ojos verdes, que trataba de tranquilizarlos.

-Potter es mío desgraciado- murmuro Draco, observando a su contrincante con odio, mientras escupía las palabras al son que siseaba como serpiente.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo Severus Snape frívolamente, observando su mano en gesto de superioridad que no logró intimidar a su oponente- Potter, me harías el favor de bajar del estrado, no quiero lastimarte.. - le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nadie saldrá lastimado aquí- les grito Harry algo histérico.

- Nadie excepto él - le dijo Draco apuntando a cierto profesor de pociones, que actuaba como si se refiriesen a cualquier persona menos a el.

- ¿No pueden calmarse? además ¿que bicho les pico? ¿pelearse por mi? ¿están enfermos?... es totalmente absurdo...- intentó Harry.

-De amor pequeño...- dijo Snape mirándolo de forma rara que despertó un escalofrío en el niño de oro.

- Esto es una pesadilla!!! - grito Harry sobandose la cabeza con las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- oye amigo, ahora si que tienes un problema - le murmuró Ron a Harry.

- y que lo digas. - murmuró con infinito pesar.

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme_

_Solamente tú, por que me enloqueces_

_solamente tu, no me hagas esperar_

_contigo quiero estar_

_no busco nada más_

_so la men te tuuu_

_Mientras tanto, desde el bosque prohibido, _Lord Voldemort observaba el castillo de Hogwarts con un presentimiento.

- No chicos. Potter es solo mío. - le espetó a nadie en particular. 

* * *

Oh, lo sé.. lo sé.. es muy corto.. si.. lo es.


	2. parte segunda

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Pensarán que es song fic, como Poco a Poco, pero la verdad es otra. Acepto que eh agregado la estrofa principal de la canción, pero luego no aparece NUNCA más ningún tipo de canción.

SLASH H/D/S/V todos a por Harry!

SOLAMENTE TU

Parte segunda: Una Propuesta

Harry salio del salón muy confundido. 

¿como les podía gusta a sus dos de tres, mayores enemigos? solo faltaba Voldemort...un presentimiento lo sobrecogio...

-Nhaaaaa- murmuro despues.

Entró en la sala común, sin ganas de hablar con nadie, y contestando con evasivas cualquier especie de pregunta dirigida hacia el.

A la mañana siguiente se desperto. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del cole, hasta el comedor. Simplemente intentaba actuar como si los hechos del día anterior no importasen nada. El desayuno fue de lo más normal hasta que...

Las lechuzas entraban en el comedor a bandazos, como de costumbre. Una lechuza negra, una gris, y un cuervo se posaron delante suyo.

Agarró la carta. Las lechuzas se fueron. El cuervo, no.

-¿Tu amo quiere que le responda?- le pregunto a cuervo como si este fuese a comprender.

Este grasno afirmativamente.

Harry tomo primero la carta del cuervo. Llevaba un sobre negro, parecía un howler. Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que era algo muy parecido.

- La figura de Voldemort se proyecto delante suyo.

- Harry...mmmm mi querido Harry - comenzó a Hablar la imagen. Todo el comedor y digo todo, lo observaba atemorizado - se que te extrañaras de que te...mmm...escriba por así decirlo...jajajajaja...es que he decidido, que, no deberíamos pelear, nosotros somos iguales, compañeros se podria decir, somos hermanos, es decir, somos uno, Harry. No hay por que cumplir la profecía ¿o sí? podemos..aliarnos, y veras que bueno es todo. Tus amigos no sufriran. Tu padrino podría volver a la vida, yo se como Harry, incluso, tedrias los mayores lujos existentes en esta tierra...diamantes, oro, amor...se que buscas el amor Harry...piensa...piensa bien...yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras...pequeño...yo puedo llevarte a la grandeza... al poder...¿te aliaras a mi, Harry? Contestame Harry...¿serás uno de los míos? ¿mi igual?

Harry observo a Voldemort determinante. Todos a su alrededor esperaban su contestación. Los profesores rogaban que no se le uniera.

Voldemort le tendio la mano. Harry se paro y se acerco a la figura, mirando su mano dudoso. 

-¿Dices que no lastimarás a mis amigos? ¿que revivirías a mi padrino? ¿Si yo me uno..a ti? 

-Exacto Harry. Solo estrecha mi mano. 

Los profesores miraron a terrados como Harry levantaba la mano para estrecharla. Todos menos uno. El director. Si Harry estrechaba esa mano. Sería el fin del mundo magico..y Muggle. Los dos herederos juntos serían invencibles. Y voldemort los mataria. A todos. Por igual.

Harry segia con la mano levantada, tapada con la manga de la negra túnica. Lastima, por que nadie excepto el agudo director de Hogwarts pudo percibir la varita.

- Y crees que yo me tragare ese cuento viejo enfermo...ojalá que te púdras en el infierno.¡¡ Desaparaccio!!

Y la imagen se esfumo. 

Un gran suspiro de alivio surgio entre los profesores, especialmente, y también del alumnado.

Harry observo a toda la escuela.

- Sirius no lo hubiese querido así. -sentencio, y luego comenzó a comer su comida como si nada.

* * *

Ah... dios. Son muy cortos.. no es mi estilo.. pero ya los había escrito así en un momento de locura. Sólo dejenme reviews y me dicen si está bien o mal. Así veo si lo subo. 

Chiquinkira 


	3. parte tercera

******************

Bien, ya aquí más capítulos. Para todos los muy amables que han dejado reviews.

mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Suplico Review!

Reviews:

Kat Basted: ^^' la cara Voldie.. prefiero no imaginarmela ^^' ah.. me mucha pena que sena cortos.. aunque a la gente no le importe.

Jack Dawson: Hola!! bueno, espero que te siga divirtiendo. (¬¬¡ para eso estamos los payasos) ^^' lo más pronto posible!! oye.. creí que habías muerto cuando se hundió el barco pero.. ¿aceptarías una cita Jack? ¿o debería decir DI CAPRIO? ^^' besos.

fenyx: rara es mi segundo nombre!

nunu: ^^' eso es genial. Descabellado? sip, lo se. Soy descabellada después de todo.. ¿por que no mi fic? ¿original? bueno, gracias, los hago lo más original posible.

scarlet: ah!! sii, me gusta ser original. Oh.. ¿dónde encontraste la historia? ¿eso responde tu pregunta? ^^ te vere luego! 

Gracias por sus reviews!! de verdad que gracias!!

SOLAMENTE TU

Capitulo 3 - nueva mistad - 

Abrió el sobre de la lechuza gris.

_" Hola Potter, ¿sorpresa sorpresa ah?_

_¿como estas? espero que bien, la verdad, te quería regalar este presente anexo a la carta, revisa el sobre. Espero te guste. Yo tengo uno igual. Va, el mío es un fénix, pero, casi igual. Por favor, espero que aceptes sentarte conmigo mañana en pociones. Te juro que no te estoy bromeando ni molestando, ni te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero ser tu amigo, claro, si tu aceptas, y si quieres, algo más._

_Te quiere: Draco Malfoy"_

_-_¿y? ¿qué piensas Harry, quieres ser mi amigo?

Harry observo a un Draco Malfoy sonriendo con sinceridad, detrás suyo.

- Claro. - le sonrió. Otra vez era el centro de atención.

- Amigos - dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano, como en primer curso.

- Grandes amigos - dijo Harry abrazando a Draco.

Ambos marcharon del gran comedor.

- Hey Harry, ¿quieres ir a jugar quiditch?

- Por supuesto Draco.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro del estadio con sus escobas. Tres horas despues hablaban entretenidísimos en la habitación de Harry. Luego de jugar el juego del siglo. Potter vs. Malfoy.

hablaron y hablaron hasta que se les hizo tarde. Hasta que fue hora de dormir. Hasta que el sueño los venció y ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos en la cama de Potter. Ambos sonreían, por que habían dado un paso hacia la felicidad. 


	4. parte cuarta

mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Suplico Review!

**********************

SOLAMENTE T

cuarta parte

Potter y Malfoy caminaban muy seguros de si mismo hacia la clase de Pociones. Ron y Hermione, al estar de novios, bueno, se podría decir que no incluían mucho a Harry en sus planes, así que, no les molestaba que anduviera con Malfoy.

Ambos se sentaron delante de todo en pociones.

- Muy bien, hoy veremos, pociones de amistad.

deben agregar un:

cuerno de unicornio

Polvo de hadas

y, algo muy importante y escuchen bien el extremo inverso de una flecha de cupido.

Harry y Draco se miraron

-me parece a mí o esta poción es demasiado fácil?¿que bicho le pico a Snape? - dijo Draco

- Hay yo ni idea - dijo Harry

Ambos se pusieron a prepara la poción.

Una hora despues....(a hour later...)

-Bien, ahora que todos han teminado, deben tomarla. Sentiran que su amistad es la más profunda

Así lo hicieron.

Pero lo que Harry sintio no fue una simple amistad. Sintio el amor recorriendole las venas. Antes de que Snape los pudiera detener, Harry y Draco ya se estaban besando apasionadamente. Eso o trataban de matarse de una manera muy sutil...

- Pero eres tonto MALFOY!! 50 puntos menos para sly!!! tenias que agregar solo el extremo inverso de la flecha de cupido!!!!

- Eh..señor, yo agregue la flecha - dijo Harry timidamente

Todos sus compañeros de Gry le miraron con odio

- Oh...bueno-dijo Snape - todos...cometemos errores..ninguna casa perdio puntos. Aquí esta el antidoto. 

Ambos lo tomaron. Harry inmediatamente no sintió nada más que una profunda amistad.

Draco miro señudo a su profesor de pociones

- se supone que esto nos sacaria el enamoramiento?

- No, solo los volveria a su estado anterior

-Con razón - murmuro el platino.

**************************

jejejeje, bueno, aquí les dejo, espero actualizar pronto. Con razón no Malfoy?

Malfoy: y bueno Chiqui, me encanta el niño de oro, tu lo sabes

oh, si que lo se. Pero tienes mucha competencia...

*gruñido* seeeee

****** Por cierto, se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias*******

Aiox!!

Chiquinkira

***


	5. parte quinta

mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Suplico Review!

*************

PARTE 5 -¡UNA OPORTUNIDAD!¿PARA SEVERUS?

Severus tomaba cafe con leche el la mesa de profesores. El director y minerva teian una conversación super secreta de la cual no le hablaban. Obviamente tenias que ver con el por que minerva lo miraba a cada rato y se tapaba la boca. Detestaba cuando hacian eso...

Su humor empeoro cuando Malfoy se sento al lado de SU Harry

"¿desde cuando era SU harry?" -pensó-"oh, ya admitelo Sev, estas loco por el niño que vivi" 

"si sólo fuera tan fácil....

si solo..

si solo..

¿que estaban haciendo Malfoy & Potter?

¿acaso Malfoy estaba tan pegado a el?

¿acaso Malfoy lo estaba abrazado?"

Albus Dumbledore espero la reacción de Severus ante tal...acercamiento del platino

Severus se levato furioso de la mesa y se fue a buscar al Potter

-Potter sígame

-Si profesor - dijo Harry

YA EN EL DESPACHO DE SNAPE

-Harry, me gustaría que me perdonases por todo lo que te hice.. al fín me admití a mi mismo..que tú no eres tu padre...que no tienes la culpa de ser el niño que vivió...solo te juzgue mal desde un principio porque te pareces mucho a James...

Harry sonrio

-Profesor...

-Severus...

-Severus - dijo Harry - podemos empezar de nuevo...ultimamente les estoy dando oportunidad a los Slytherins - sonrio

-Ese Malfoy....

-mj

-Harry, prometo nunca dejar que te pase nada en tu vida...nunca...te prometo..te JURO que nunca más Voldemort te tocara

Harry abrazo a Severus

-Severus no te hagas drama, despues de todo, viste, tipo como que enfrentarme me voy a tener que enfrentar, pero, quiero hacerlo, cuando Voldemort quiera, estaré listo...no dejare que los lastimen

-Eres demasiado bueno pequeño - dijo Severus - oye, que te parece si...le hacemos una broma...A Albus...- dijo Snape con una expresión traviesa

- no te dira nada

-oh claro que no...

Albus se preocupo por la ausencia de su profesor de pociones y fue a revisar a su despacho.

-Profesor Dumbledore algo le paso a Severus!!!

Dumbledore ante la angustiosa esclamación corrio al despacho

-Severus!! -dijo al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Cubierto de Sangre, Snape tenia una respiración lenta...

-Ah llegado...la..ho..ra..-dijo como si estubiese muriendo

Harry fingio una lagrima

-Resiste Severus -dio Albus - Harry llama a Popy

- de decir...-comtinuo severus

-Apurate Harry!

-que esto es...

-HARRY QUE TE APURES NO VES QUE SE NOS VA?????

- una broma -dijo Severus levantandose normalmente y limpiandose la sangre falsa con un movimiento de varita

Dumbledore quedo en sock

-pues como veo que te comportas como niño severus...no queda más remedio que convertirte en uno....

****

continuara....

sip, Severus sera un niño!!! bueno, ni tan niño. Diesiseís añitos!!!!!!

Severus- y en el espíritu de juventud, te ensuciare el cabello

Chiqui mira su pelo asqueada

-definitivamente eres un inmaduro!

*****

suplico Reviews!!

Chiqinkira


	6. parte sexta

Mi lema: " el peor momento de todo autor de fic: Admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen Review!

Reviews: 

Luadica: ^^' si, aquí los ves con sus hormonas patas arriba. ^^'

Luzy Snape: Siiip, todo puede pasar, y más siendo una escuela de magia y hechicería, y unos adolescentes con hormonas en pleno apogeo.. y ni que hablar de Voldie, pues no tiene un carácter muy controlable, si me preguntas a mi. ^^' Claro, y como se lo quedará también. Eso de quien ya lo tengo bien planeado, pero como.. sera algo que tendré que ir pensando.

Jack Dawson: bueno, si, faltaba una carta.. jeje. ¡¡SI, SEVERUS NIÑO!! ^^' que bueno que te guste. ¿Sirius? O.o* jeje.. ejem.. no tengo idea.. chic chic ... jo jo. no recuerdo si se cae por el velo o si directamente hice mi historia sin Sirius. ^^' pero, ahora que lo pienso, si no lo mencione antes, lo voy a mencionar pronto ^^'.

Kat Basted: te parece gracioso? jeje, a algunos también. Pero.. me parece que a Draco no....^^' cuidate.

Amazona verde: ^^ ¿mi fic divino? ¡¡tu fic es divino!! ¿cuando continuarás Regreso al Pasado? es genial.. jeje.. gracias por escribirme, siempre sigo tu historia, y me pareces una escritora genial.

Amaly Malfoy: que bueno que te gusten esas tres parejas, que justo predominan en mi fic. Mmm, no soy muy partidaria de los V/H me gustan más bien los H/SS jaja, por eso.. por eso.. por eso me tengo que ir.. jeje.. si eso jo (chiqui mira a todos lados como si eso hubiese sido lo que iba a decir o de 2 + 2= 4, depende el modo en que se la interprete).

RAC: me alegro que te guste, y que te divierta. Besho!

S"LAMENTE TU

CAPITULO 6 - VOLVER A SER ADOLESCENTE

Severus y Harry se miraron y rieron

- esto será genial - dijo Severus

-No pense que te agradaría tanto - dijo Dumbledore sonriente

-pensaste mal Albus, esto es genial!

- Bueno, ser un joven debe traerte recuerdos

-para nada, hey Harry ¿quieres jugar quiditch?

-claro Severus - dijo y salieron al campo.

*****

Ya en el comedor

*******

-Bueno todos - dijo Dumbledore - Severus, te hacercas un momento?

Todos miraron asombrados a Snape

Este se probo el sombrero seleccionador

-Gryffindor!! - 

Todos miraron asombrados a Severus, habian supuesto que quedaría en Slytherin

un aplauso entuciasta se escucho en Gry

Harry aplaudia a Severus

El se levanto y fue hacia Gry, le paso un brazo por los hombros y le revolvio el pelo (severus a Harry)

oye amigo ¡No me lo esperaba! - grito entre risas

- Oh, yo tampoco, pero de alguna manera lo sabía- dijo Jovial

-Jajaja - siguío riendo Harry Contento

-Oye, vamos a otro lado, así hablamos más tranquilos..-dijo acariciando el cabello del Potter.

-Ok.

entonces se dieron cuenta de que todos los seguian mirando...

-un rubio se levanto furioso y paso en medio de ellos

- Draco - gritó Harry llendo tras él- 

******

Suplico review! 


	7. parte séptima

Mi lema: " el peor momento de todo autor de fic: Admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen Review!

S"LAMENTE TU

****************

CAP 7: ELIGE

Harry observo a Draco y Severus alternativamente

-¿que pasa? - pregunto al fín

-Pongamoslo de esta manera - dijo Draco con una sonrisa falsa - es el o yo.

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Harry aturdido

- Te quedas conmigo o con el, en su defecto.

-Escuchen chicos, ambos son mis amigos y no quiero perder a ninguno por una estupida pelea

-no es una estupida pelea..es de verdad una situación complicada - dijo Draco

-que merece ser analizada-continúo Severus

- y determinada al cien por cien - terminó Draco

-Los dos me volverán Loco! - dijo Harry y salió corriendo furioso.

-como se atreven - murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que choco contra alguien inesperado-

******

-¡¡¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!!!!-dijo Draco

-piensa lo que quieras por lo que a mi respecta - dijo Severus

Draco saltó sobre Sevy, y hubiese ido más lejos de no ser por que...

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Mcgonagall sorprendida

-El empezo- se defendió Draco

-O_o? mj si claro. Minerva, yo que tu lo agarro con mi varita y...-dijo Severus haciendo gestos con la mano y su propia varita

- me nos mal que YO no soy TU - sentencio La subdirectora.

*****

Mientras tanto 2 personas se sonreían.

-¿como estas Remus? - pregunto Harry al tiempo en que lo ayudaba a levantarse

-muy bien..pero ¿como estas tu?

-pues..no muy bien ah decir verdad

-por que ¿que pasa?

-es una larga historia...-dijo Harry cansado, pero se dispuso a contar todo a Remus.

***********

Suplico review! 


	8. parte octava

Mi lema: " el peor momento de todo autor de fic: Admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen Review!

S"LAMENTE TU

CAPÍTULO 8

-En serio? - pregunto Remus

-Te lo juro - dijo Harry solemne.

-increible.-dijo. medito un rato y luego observó-pero tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-tirarme a un pozo?

-¡no! debes elegir a uno de ellos!

- no puedo hacerlo - dijo Harry con voz de derrota

-Si puedes. En tu corazón, ¿quien es el que lo ocupa?

-ash yo no se esto es dificil-dijo Harry rapidisimo

-ehm?

-que..quiero mucho a ambos y..no se...

-pero uno si te gusta.

Harry bajo la cabeza.

-¿Cual?

-snivellus-murmuro bajito.

Rmus sonrio complacido.

-Lo sabía.

-pero no puede ser, Draco es un gran amigo y..

-si es tan buen amigo como dices, lo entenderá.

-no creo que eso pase.

-oh vamos, snivellus te ama!

-pero es muy mayor...podria ser mi padre!

-¿y?

-y que...nadie lo aprobaria..

-si lo harán. Confía en mí- lo tranquilizó Remus.

******

Severus entró en Gryffindor. Todos lo miraron fulminantes pero los ignoro.

Se acerco a la chimenea y se sentó en un sofá a leer un libro y esperar a Harry.

Había pasado una hora más o menos. Nadie le había hablado. No es que le importara, pero se sentía sólo. Y harry no llegaba, eso empezaba a preocuparle. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una niña de primer curso que lo miraba con algo de pena.

-Profesor Snape - comenzó ella nerviosa

-Severus - concedió él.

-Severus - sonrío tímida- podrías explicarme el problema de pociones, es que no entiendo como la solución de perlas con esencia de moluscos y otros ingredientes se transforman en una mezcla uniforme azul.

Severus se armo de paciencia y se dispuso a explicarle. Pronto, todo primero lo escuchaba con atención. Cuando terminó, ya los demás Gryffindor le estaban pidiendo ayuda.

*******

Draco Malfoy caminó con pesadez hacia el aula de transformaciones. No es que no quisiera ver a Harry, pero no le apetecia la presencia del antiguo jefe de casa.

entró silencioso. Harry le señalaba un lugar al lado suyo. Le sonrio amistosamente y se sentó.

-¿como estas Harry?

-bien.. .no te vi en el desayuno...-sonrio el otro.

-me quede dormido -contesto casual.

-¿no comiste nada?-preguntó curioso.

-no tuve tiempo- respondi

-toma esto - le entrego un sanwich

-gracias-dijo claramente agradecido.

Y la clase empezó.

********

Severus observo molesto al Slytherin. Luego dirigió su mirada a algo más molesto aún. Su profesora de transformaciones. Nunca le había gustado la materia. Era espantosa a su parecer. 

La jefa Gry preguntó algo a lo que sólo Hermione respondió bien. Luego apareció unos pequeños ratoncitos en sus mesas.

-genial-murmuro al vacío. 

Nunca había logrado transformar nada.. para el.. las cosas no debían cambiar... si se habían hecho así, así deberían quedarse. 

-¿que te pasa Severus?-me preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Nada Harry, sólo que..no puedo transformar nada

-¿por que? - me pregunto sorprendido

- las cosas no deben cambiar...

-mira, yo siempre uso la siguiente lógica: nada queda y todo fluye.. fue una teoría de un filósofo muggle.

-no lo había pensado..-murmuro pensativo - es decir.. todo está en continúo cambio.. ¿verdad..? es decir.. la gente cambia, el ambiente cambia.. el caracter cambia...

-intentalo ahora.

Severus agitó su varita y el pequeño ratón se convirtió en una taza muy bonita.

-bien hecho severus!-felicito Harry

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER-dijo Mcgonagall.-todos estos años por fín dieron fruto.

Severus sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias -murmuro simplemente. 

****

Suplico review! 


	9. parte novena

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de fic: admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen reviews!!

reviews:

RAC: es bueno que te guste, continúame leyendo!! ¿Mi nombre es Severus..? o_O? Que es eso..? ^^? Pues, sip, yo me lo imagino así, como el desastre de transformaciones.

Kat Basted: Sii, Sevy es muuuuuy mono. Y si, Draco luchará.. pero.. A mi también me preocupa, pero por que no tengo planeado como reaccionará. No.. no creo que nos quedemos sin profesora de transformaciones ^^'. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo entonces.

nunu: ^^' lo siento, en este fic los capítulos son así, aunque si te fijas bien, cada vez son más largos ^^', ¿pelea mortalmente encarnizada...? oh.. en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero lo tomaré en cuenta. Y, ¿Sevvye y Drake? perdona que te corrija, pero Voldie también cuenta eh.. jajajajajaja. (risa maquiavelica).

Rachel: ^^' que bueno que te este gustando.. mm, a mi personalmente me gustan más los H/S, pero se me dan mejor los H/D =3

McGonagall_li'l*Kat: ^^' ¿adictivo..? je je. Yo ya tengo una adicción a los fics y a mi gorda bella.. yap =P

LUZY SNAPE: si, le hacía falta. Yo también creo que es interesante que Severus sea un adolescente. Lamentablemente no conozco ningún fic en el que pase eso.. 

Amazona Verde: Si, a mi me pareció una buena idea para que socialice un poco el pobre. ^^' Por Voldie no te preocupes.. ya lo verás en acción. Oh, si, yo también me plateé el problema. No se si Draco se enojará tanto como matar a Harry.. o lo aceptará.. mm, que dilema. Lo más pronto posible! owariiii!!

Jack Dawson: Siip, será H/S jeje, sacaste tus pancartas un poco tarde. Mejor guardalas para el próximo fic. A Siry-boy puedes verlo en el capítulo 11. Adieu!

Comsea: ^^' hay.. estoy muy emocionada, me gusta que a la gente le encante. Yo tampoco se que decir..^^' gracias por atender mis súplicas... 

GRACIAS POR SUS REVEWS!!

****

SOLAMENTE TU 

Capitulo 9.

Harry y Severus observaban al profesor Dumbledore mientras anunciaba un nuevo baile.

A Severus se le ocurri una idea

¿Harry quieres venir conmigo?

-eh..pues..sip, por que no...-dijo super emocionado por dentro

****baile****

Severus esperaba a Harry en las escaleras. Cuando este bajo no pudo más que tragar. -"wow"- musitó.

Lentamente fueron llegando al comedor. Pero, antes de entrar Severus hizo notar una cosa. 

Señalo el techo, justo arriba de ellos. Un muerdago.

lentamente se fueron acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Se besaron. Harry paso sus brazos por el cuello de Severus mientras el ex-profesor los pasaba por su cintura.

-ejem- gruño alguien.

Todos los alumnos observaban la escena. Severus y Harry (este último muy sonrojado) entraron.

******

Draco Malfoy (que había sido invitado por una joven de séptimo de Slytherin) observaba bailar muy pegados a Harry y "ese Snape". Estaba furioso. Tomo otra botella de cerveza de manteca y caminó hacia ellos.

-me concede una pieza - pregunto a Harry

-una pieza- dijo Harry a Severus. 

A regañadientes Severus se sentó en una mesa observando a Draco pegarse a SU Harry.

-Una hermosa noche ¿verdad Severus? - preguntó Albus Dumbledore sentándose soñador a su lado.

-mj- gruño Severus.

-¿Por que no le dices?- pregunto curioso

-que y a quien - respondió monótonamente

-que te gusta a Harry.

Severus aparto su vista de Harry y Draco y miró el cielo.

-Por que no le gusto.

-¿ y como puedes estar tan seguro?

-míralos - dijo echando una mirada a Harry y Draco.

Dumbledore observó.

Harry le explicaba a Draco que el sombrero lo había querido meter en Slytherin.

-¿enserio?

-sip

-bueno pero bailemos

-que obsesión la tuya.

-tu eres mi obsesión.

Harry miró a Severus triste.

-¿por que lo observas? -preguntó Draco suspicaz.

-por nada, bailemos.

Albus sonrió y miró a Severus.

- yo que tu no apostaría ni un Knut. 

Severus lo miró sorprendido y fue en busca de su pareja. Despues de todo, ya había pasado una pieza.

****

Suplico Review!


	10. parte décima

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de fic: admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen reviews!!

******

SOLAMENTE TU

CAPI 10

Albus Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho como quien hizo su mayo logro. No le vendría mal un empujoncito a Severus, ahhhh le encantaba hacer de celestino. 

camino como quien no quiere la cosa hacia Remus. El hombre lobo lo observo unos momentos y le dijo, "oh no albus, a mi no" con seriedad..

-ok ok, pero si prometes ayudarme a unir a Severus con Harry

-¿crees que será posible?

-Tu ya hablaste con Harry verdad?

-Si..

-¿y que te dijo?

-dijo pues..pues dijo que si

-que si que? - pregunto Albus con malicia

-Pues que si le gustaba Snivellus..-dijo Remus sonrojandose.

-hay Remus Remus Remus..

-ahora que?

-vamos, esto tiene que ser bien planeado.

*******

-Harry, bailas..-dijo Severus

-Claro Severus - sonrio divertido.

-¿quien lo hubiese dicho no? - dijo ya en la pista de baile

-ah que te refieres Harry?

-Tu y yo..bailando un tema lento...Severus Snape y Harry Potter..

- Harry.. mi nombre suena tan hermoso cuando eres tu quien lo pronuncia-

-Severus!! por favor..- río Harry

-me hace recordar el gusto del helado...

-hay que rico...!! oh.. ya me hiciste antojar.. 

-Nada es más rico que tu ah..

Harry se sonrojo.

***

Unos hombre observaban la escena.

-Hay que unirlos - suspiró con pesar Remus Lupín.

****

Horas despues de que terminara el baile, Harry estaba en su habitación, no podía dormir.

Realmente amaba a Severus..pero no quería perder a Draco.

Observó la cama de al lado, donde reposaba Severus. Corrió sus cortinas y observó al joven de rasgos finos que había llegado a ser su profesor de pociones. Lentamente el sueño lo fue abordando, y así se durmió, recostado en el pecho de su amado.

***************

Suplico Review!


	11. parte onceaba

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de fic: admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Dejen reviews!!

*************

SOLAMENTE TU

CAPITULO 11

-¡¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER QUIERO UNA EXPLICACI"N!!!!-gritó Sirius entrando en la alcoba del niño de dorado de Gryffindor.

Harry se levantó apresurándose a ponerse sus lentes. 

Severus saltó de su cama gritando:

-¡¡NO LONGBOTTOM NO DERRAME ESA POCI"N!! -luego miró alrededor. - ¡BLACK! - Escupió.

-¡¡SNAPE!! ¡¡Se puede saber que haces durmiendo con mi ahijado!!

*****

Remus y Albus hablaban en vos baja en la mesa del comedor. La profesora McGonagall los miraba con reproche, al ver que el director le ocultaba algo. Albus siempre le había pasado todos los chismes.

Draco entró en e comedor sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin.

Recorri con la vista la mesa de Gryffindor para luego desviarla, furibunda a la de profesores.

Minerva McGonagall lo veía ceñuda. Draco la ignoró y volvió a su desayuno.

*****

Mientras tanto, Lord Voldemort planeaba uno de sus no maquiavélicos planes.. de hecho el primero, claro, sin contar la vez en que robo un tutú rosado.

Observó el recorte de periódico que había enmarcado. Mostraba a un joven de ojos verdes y revoltosa cabellera azabache.

Voldemort abrazó la fotografía y murmuró..:

-.Muy pronto serás mío....

*****

-¡¡Basta Sirius!! ¡¡No te pongas así!! ¡No hay por que...! -gritaba Harry a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Sirius señalaba con su varita al joven de ojos negros.

-¡¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN SNAPE!! ¡¡NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE HICIERON EN LA NOCHE Y NO QUIERO SABERLO!! ¡¡PERO SI VUELVES A MANOSEAR A MI AHIJADO TE JURO QUE TE DEJO CASTRADO...!!

- ¬¬' Eso dolió..- murmuró Harry bajito.

Observó a Severus e intercambió una mirada. El joven Snape sonreía de una manera un tanto singular, como si estubiese a punto de cometer una travesura.

-Oh.. suegrito mío.. no se a que te refieres..¿A esto? - preguntó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Apenas terminó de decir las palabras se abalanzó sobre Harry (bueno, abalanzó, imaginate que si durmieron juntos estaban a escasos centímetros) se colocó sobre el, y sin palabras comenzó a besarlo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido unos segundos, pero luego sintió que Severus lo mordía con delicadeza, como intentado decirle algo.

Captando la indirecta, comenzó a corresponderle como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Cuando Severus ya mordisqueaba el cuello de su ahijado y Harry acariciaba la espalda de Snape, fue cuando Sirius Reaccionó.

-ESTÚPIDA BOLA DE GRASA VOY A MATARTE POR HABER MANOSEADO A MI HARRY!! (n/a ¿¡MI!? ¿de dónde salió eso.. ? no digas que a Sirius también...! o_ o'') 

-¿TU HARRY? ¡¡HARRY ES MÍO!! 

Sirius y Severus comenzaron a tirarse de los pelos. Claro que Sirius era más grande, y por tanto, más fuerte.

De pronto, Sirius se detuvo

-Sabes Snape.. existen unas cosas llamadas crema de enjuague..

Luego de decir eso reanudó su tarea pero se dirigió al cuello de Snape. Lo ahorcaría. Lo ahorcaría por haber tocado a Harry.

******

CONTINUARÁ...!

Jo, me encanta cuando Sirius se pone así!! ^^' (Chiquinkira se borra una lágrima).

Si, Voldie entra en acción..

MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Y YA TENGO UNAS COSITAS PLANEADAS QUE VOLVERÁN LOCAS A LA MAYORÍA!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!


	12. parte doce

*******

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que NO ES Rowling"

NOTA: SLASH -NINGÚN SPOILER

Dejen Reviews!!

Reviews:

Lily Potter: Mmm, sip, le pongo algo de humor al asunto. ¿Harry Severus? Ahhhmm.. no se, no se cual será la pareja definitiva.

RAC: Bueno Bueno, pero no te me mueras ahora ;__; espera a que termine el fic ^^'. ¡¿COMO QUE QUE BUENO QUE LO MATAROOOON!? (Chiquinkira se pone histerica, y luego se pone a llorar desconsoladamente) No te preocupes más, no será el fic el que te mate.. SEREMOS YO Y LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA! Je. Bueno, lo continúo. Risible Risible te tiro un fusible. Ja Ja Ja. 

Jack Dawson: Pues te jodes por que Sirius va detrás de Harry. Voldikins entra en acción, y sorprenderá a muchos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Algunos podrían desmayarse de la impresión. Aunque tienen tiempo hasta.. no se.. unos dos capítulos. Ok, bye!

Kat Basted: Siiii, Sirius también. Y quizá más jo jo jo. Bueno, todo el mundo no... el mismo no quiere llevarse a la cama.. mm.. ¿el cuenta..? O.o... Bueno ya la verás. Todabía quedan muchas parejas que descubrir.

LUZY SNAPE: Si, los dejo a todos pikados, por que soy re jevi y re jodida.

Amaly Malfoy: Je, no creas todo lo que parece claro. Cuando restas lo posible, solo queda lo imposible. ¿Quien no asegura que tras este capítulo Harry se enamore de alguien más? La vida da muchas vueltas. Bien, entonces te veo luego.

**

NOTA: CON RESPECTO A "CUANDO TU ME QUIERAS" ESTOY TRABAJANDO, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

***

SOLAMENTE TU

Parte 12:

Un ruido distrajo a Albus y Remus. Corrieron hacia la torre Gryffindor, más específicamente a a habitación del niño dorado.

La imagen que salto a su vista fue mucho más que sorprendente.

Harry, acostado en la cama de Severus, sin camisa, ni nada que lo cubriese, excepto las sabanas, y quien sabe, con un poco de suerte traía pantalones.

A su ves, este miraba horrorizado a dos personas.

Los adultos no se detuvieron a observar más tiempo a Harry. Decidieron girar su cabeza al hombre de ojos azules que estrangulaba a un ya rosado Severus Snape. Un caso de mayor importancia en esos momentos.

-¡Sirius ya basta! - ordenó Dumbledore imperioso, mientras pensaba: "esto se pone divertido.. ¿me pregunto cuantos más caerán en las redes del niño de oro?".

Sus ojos refulgieron y una sonrisita se pudo apreciar durante escasos segundos.

- ¡Estaba revolcándose con Harry! -gritaba el ojiazul ya fuera de si. Los celos lo carcomían mientras ahorcaba al joven debajo suyo.

-SEPARO - gritó Remus apuntándolo con la varita.

Sirius soltó a Severus y salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Se levanto dificultosamente, jadeando.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ SNAPE. NO SE COMO TE ATREVISTE A PONER TUS OJOS EN EL CUERPO DE MI HARRY - exclamó y salió de la habitación furibundo. 

Los adultos se permitieron observar a Harry, el cual en esos momentos se hallaba completamente sonrojado.

-No nos revolcamos.. - murmuró bajito. - de verdad - levantó la cabeza y observó a dúo.

-Esta bien Harry. -sonrió Remus - Siempre tuvo ese carácter.

El ojiverde asintió. 

Ambos salieron y Harry se acercó a Severus. (Confirmado, traía pantalones).

Se observaron unos segundos y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

********

-¿Entendido..? -preguntó Voldemort a sus mortifagos.

-Si mi señor... - jadearon todos.

La redada de ese día iba a ser un tanto inusual. Pero, el era así. Y por ello, no le molestaba. Recorrió con los dedos su relicario con la imagen del ojiverde, y lo beso.

-Esta noche mi amor. Todo a su tiempo. Pero esta noche...

********

Harry bajo las escaleras ignorando al perro negro que le gruño al pasar por al lado. Recorrió el trecho que lo separaba del comedor, seguido si darse cuenta, por el animal.

Se acercó sin meditarlo mucho a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó junto a Draco.

-¿Cómo estas..? - le preguntó.

-Aburrido - contesto el rubio - ¿tienes planeada alguna aventura..? ¿travesura...? ¿alguna regla que romper..?

-No. Que miseria - respondió Harry acariciando su comida con el tenedor.

-¿Quieres jugar Quidditch..? Yo se que no podrás quebrar las reglas pero..

-No, está bien. Quebraré reglas más tarde - sonrió divertido el azabache.

-Ya vuelvo... - aseguró el Sly.

Cuando volvió traía su escoba Nimbus 2001. 

-Vamos... -dijo Harry.

-¿y tu escoba..? - preguntó Draco confundido - Bueno, yo no tengo problema en que vueles conmigo, je, en realidad, me encantaría, pero como..

-¿Conoces un encantamiento convocador llamado _¡Accio!_?

La saeta de Fuego voló hacia el. 

-útil, fácil, y bien hecho - sentenció Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres tan gracioso....- lo festejó con ironía el rubio.

Harry miró hacia adelante. No se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al campo de Quidditch

-¡ACCIO! -gritó de nuevo Harry. 

La pequeña snitch dorada salió volando a manos de Harry.

-El que la atrapa primero gana - sentenció.

-De acuerdo.

Soltó la snitch y esperaron unos segundos a que se perdiera de vista.

-YA -gritó Draco.

Ambos se zambulleron en una carrera repasando todos los rincones, buscando algún destello dorado.

Harry la vio junto al césped y tiró en picada. 

Draco lo siguió, divertido.

Unos segundos después, Harry aterrizó junto al césped, con la snitch debatiéndose en su mano.

Lo que no esperaba era que Draco cayera justo sobre el.

Se quedaron el silencio. Pero ninguno se movió.

Jadeando, los ojos esmeralda y plata se juntaron.

Draco se inclinó sobre Harry, como si fuera una pregunta.. y acostado sobre el como estaba, se acercó lentamente.. hasta que lo besó.

El azabache, en un impulso, se lo devolvió. ¿Por que se sentía tan bien..? El quería a Severus..¿o a Draco..?

Intentando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos, profundizo las caricias.

**

Mientras tanto, un joven de ojos negros que había visto la escena, azotaba furioso la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

**

Tom Sorvolo Riddle, más conocido como el carnicero Voldemort, contó a sus tropas, y les ordenó:

-Cuando aparezcamos en Hogwarts, tómense todo con calma, solo queremos a alguien. A Harry Potter. Si me llego a enterar de que alguien daño de alguna manera a algún alumno o profesor, e incluso al director, se las verá con mi impaciencia. Y mi varita - sonrió torcidamente el Dark Lord.

Un segundo, en el cual se oyó un murmullo de conformidad, y todos desaparecieron en un zumbido.

*****************

Me pregunto por que tod@s confirmaron que la pareja definitiva sería H/SS... mm.. la próxima vez no vean las apariencias. Siempre engañan.


	13. parte trece

Después de mucho tiempo de reconsiderar si subir o no este capítulo, lo eh hecho, teniendo en cuenta de que estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte. Pero en fin, hice lo que quería, y me salí con las mías.

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff. Admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Suplico Reviews!! Aunque sea la manera en que van a matarme.

Reviews:

Amazona Verde: jaja, si, yo me imagino a veces que Voldiekins tiene un lado tierno ·_. cosa de locos. Bueno, es que, si mis calculos no me fallan, la pareja Sirius/Harry no está nada mal... y si, pobre Severus, pero que se le va a ser. Faltara mucho (si mi imaginación da a basto) para que Harry se decida por uno. Y aún cuando lo haga, no puedo asegurarle a nadie que sea Severus. Sory por los fans de la pareja. Hablando de H/S.. Yo soy fanática de tu fic Regreso al pasado.. ¿podrías actualizarlo pronto pliss.? ^^' gracias por leer.

Merly: Holas!!! mm.. Severus si.. otro de mis dolores de cabeza.. mm.. espera.. solo mencionaste a Severus y a Draco.. ¿no se te cruzo por la mente que Harry se podría enamorar de Sirius o .. de Voldie? ¿y que te hace pensar que Tom se llevará a Harry? =), mejor sigue leyendo, je.

RAC: Ja, por supuesto que puede quedarse con Severus.. pero.. igual, no puedo definir que sea la pareja.. poder puede, pero querer.. esa es otra cosa. Además.. ¿dónde estaría la trama en eso..? ^^' noooh, hagamos sufrir a Harry.

Kat Basted: Así soy.. creí que ya te habías acostumbrado ;D. Oh.. si.. verás a Voldie en en este capítulo, y aprovecha ahora que puedes...(suena la canción de expedientes X) Ok, bye!!

Luzy Snape: si, ya es una costumbre. Oh, si, soy muuuuuuy mala. ¡¡No!! ¿cómo crees que podría 'bastarme'? Bueno, la cara de ? la comprendo. Es obvio que los dejé con la duda. Pero dije la verdad. Creo que todas se dejaron llevar por la apariencia. Me salí con las mías.. (risa maquiavélica).

Meddy Asakura: ja, es genial eso de que te guste. Si no te gusta, no hay fic, y esa la ley. Mas largo.. si.. es un pedido muy pedido (valga la redundancia) pero es un pedido que va en camino, auque no hay fecha. Ok, espero que te siga gustando luego de este.

Yahiza Malfoy: mm, buenooo.. supongo que puedo considerarlo. Mas largos..¿? mejor lee el review anterior. Me pone muy bien que te guste, creeme. Besos.

Amaly Malfoy: bueno, no puedo negar que sea mi pareja favorita, tienes razón. Pero como puedes ver, todas las historias que tengo publicadas son H/D precisamente por que no soy buena escribiendo en H/S. Si, entra Voldie, pero no al final el fic. De hecho, en este capítulo. Y acuérdate de Sirius. De un capítulo para el otro enamoré a Harry de Draco. Podría hacerlo con cualquier otra persona jajajaja.

Maiza Herlo: Hola!!. Ah, gracias!!!. Por cierto, leí en algún lado que preguntabas como se escribía Slash. Bueno, se escribe S-L-A-S-H. je. No te creas, que yo también estoy hecha una pervertida. Oh, si, todos dicen lo mismo. Jajajajaja. Hasta pronto XD.

Olga: SIIIIII!!!! eso es lo genial XDDDDDD!! que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Jo. Woha, eres la primera que me dice que le gusta mis ideas. Gracias. Besote Manolote para tb.

SOLAMENTE TU

PARTE 13:

Harry se separó un poco de Draco, jadeando, y tomando aire.

Draco lo miró.

-Yo..- dijo el rubio - yo..

-No te preocupes..-dijo Harry recobrando el aliento - lo disfrute, aunque te parezca extraño.

El rubio sonrió. - Yo también. 

-Pero creo que debemos volver al comedor. A estas horas, ya habrá comenzado la cena. 

Se levantaron. Pero un zumbido les impidió pasar.

-Harry Potter.. que casualidad, justamente contigo venía a hablar.- se oyó una risa despectiva.

-¡DRACO CORRE!

**************

Severus se sentó en su cama de Gryffindor.

-Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo. -sollozó. Le dolía tremendamente el pecho. Como si se estuviese desgarrando por dentro. Se sentía engañado.. usado. Melancólico.

Deseo morirse. Pero a veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Por que se puede cumplir. Más en en el mundo mágico. Y mucho mas aún en Hogwarts.

Un ruido hizo que dejase de llorar y mirase por la ventana.

Lord Voldemort se acercaba lentamente a Harry.

Severus miró un instante más a la ventana, y luego salió corriendo al despacho del director, olvidado de su tristeza.

***************

Voldemort se acercó a Harry y le acarició el rostro.

-Tan hermoso..-susurró - ¿será que existiese antes algo tan hermoso...?

Harry lo miraba con seriedad, aún no localizando una respuesta propia a estos elogios, por que eso eran. Elogios.. sin sarcasmos.. sólo así.

Voldemort acercó de improvisto su rostro al de Harry lo beso. Lo recostó suavemente en el suelo y lo besó.

*************

-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! -gritó Severus al verlo.

-¿Que pasa..?

- Voldemort está aquí.. ¡¡con Harry!!

Dumbledore lo observó entendiendo sus palabras. Una cara de espanto cruzo su rostro.

Una que Severus jamás había visto en todos sus años académicos, ni de profesor en Hogwarts.

Harry debía de estar en verdadero peligro. 

Y se dejo inundar por el pánico.

************** 

Harry se dejo recostar y por consiguiente, besar. Mientras no matara a Draco todo estaría bien. Le daría tiempo al rubio para correr.

Pero Draco se quedó allí.. observando.. sin saber que hacer...

Harry le hizo un ademán con la mano. No podía hablarle por que Voldemort se percataría de su presencia.

Pero no hizo falta que el hablase. Draco lo hizo primero.

Pero su voz sonó como.. como si fueran dos voces juntas...

Severus Snape gritaba desde la lejanía de las puertas del castillo.

Draco desde su lado izquierdo.

-¡HARRY!

**************

Dumbledore Observó al Lord con en entrecejo fruncido.

-"¿está besándolo..?" -se preguntó - "Bueno, obvio que si. Algo me dice que no vino para pelear. Por lo menos no con Harry" - sonrió - "Todos están cayendo en las redes del niño de oro.. y pensar que ese era el peor de sus enemigos.." - observó soñador al niño de oro -" pero hay que admitirlo, el joven Potter no está NADA mal".

**************

El Lord observó unos momentos a Draco, separando sus labios de los del Gry.

-Tu eres.. lo que me estorba - dijo con frialdad - y yo me deshago de los estorbos.

-Déjemelo hacer a mí, mi señor - dijo Un encapuchado, pero que pronto se saco la máscara.

-Lucius Lucius Lucius. Ese _es _tu heredero..has lo que quieras con el.

-Como ordene - sonrió malévolamente El Malfoy padre.

-¡Oh espera Lucius! - sonrió divertido el Lord - ¡tenemos dos invitados más! ¡Mi querido Dumbledore...! ¡ Y el traidor.. ¿como estas Severus?!

-¿Cómo te parece que estoy..? - contestó con malas pulgas.

-Igual de insolente que antes. ¿Sabes? Eras muy bueno .. demasiado bueno en pociones. Un gran mortífago.. pero mírate a ti mismo. Un niño.. y enamorado de Harry Potter... 

-Que bajo han caído ustedes dos.. - se carcajeó Lucius señalando a Severus y a Draco - Enamorarse de un Potter..

Voldemort corrió a sujetar a Lucius de la chaqueta.

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE YO TAMBIÉN EH CAÍDO BAJO? -Rugió.

-No.. No mi señor.. y-yo nunca..

-Mejor así. Ven Harry, debemos irnos. - señaló el Lord.

-¿Que te hace pensar ( casi me equivoco..iba a poner 'matar' jeje) que iré contigo? - preguntó Harry entre dientes.

-Si me haces el honor Lucius...

-AVADA KEDAVRA -gritó señalando a Draco.

Harry observó el rayo verde dirigirse a Draco y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso.

Voldemort observó horrorizado el hecho.

Corrió hasta colocarse frente a la dirección del rayo que le dió de lleno en el pecho.

Lord Voldemort había muerto

***************

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!! ¿les gustó..? ¿los traumo..? ¿los enloqueció? ¡¡SI!! ¡ME DESHICE DE VOLDIKINS! MUAJAJAJAJA JO.. 

pero queda una bacante vacía.. ¿Quién será la próxima persona cayendo e las redes del Potter? 

DEJEN REVIEWS Y VOTEN!! ¿Cuál desean ustedes..? PERO OJO. DEBE SER SLASH.

Por cierto, dentro de poco, continúo Cuando tu me quieras... vah, tengo que subirlo.. pero me da fiaca.. quizá si me enviasen algún reeeview... (tomo casual) jeje.


	14. parte catorce

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

NOTA: Una sincera disculpa!!

debería de haber actualizado antes!!

lo lamento!!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **Amaly Malfoy; Kat Basted; Herms Malfoy; BlackLady; Lady von blacksparrow; Luzy Snape; Amazona Verde; anna Potter; y Sarhaliene,** Porque sin ellos no habría actualizado nada!!

CAPÍTULO 14:

Lord Voldemort había muerto....

Harry se acercó un poco al cadáver y susurró.

-Donde sea que estés - hizo una mueca - sabes que te mereciste esto .

Dumbledore hizo un gesto y se acercó a Harry. Lo abrazo.

-Miren que tierno.. - susurró una voz gélida.

Lucius Malfoy observaba la escena en una postura desafiante.

-Veo que Tom a muerto. - susurró - bueno.. fue inevitable...pero... aún así.. yo quiero cumplir su objetivo.

Sonrió a Dumbledore.

-El quería a Harry para sí.. lo amaba.. -mueca despectiva - mas.. jaja, yo haré unos cambios.. vamos a agregar un poco.. de lujuria...

-No te atrevas a tocarme sucio mortífago.. - susurró Harry.

-Pero si eres tan bello.-dijo Lucius acercando su rostro al del otro.- ¿Por que no puedo?

-Lucius suéltalo - dijo Albus. Harry lo miró y lo que vio, lo asusto. Estaba muy furioso, de hecho, más de lo que lo había visto nunca.

-pero no puede ser Albus... - rió fríamente LM - tu no.. ja.. tu no eres capaz de enamorarte de Potter ¿verdad..?

-De lo que yo soy capaz no es tu asunto - susurró Dumbledore.

-Contemos Potter. Severus.. Draco.. Tom.. ese perro..Black... Dumbledore y yo. ¿me falto alguien..? por favor Potter.. ¿como puedes ser tan bello como para enamorar a las personas más fuertes y poderosas de este mundo?

-Un momento Lucius yo nunca dije que - pronuncio Albus claramente divertido - yo estaba enamorado debo admitir que Harry es muy..y quizá demasiado atractivo pero aún así... - negó con la cabeza.

Harry sintió una ola de alivio.

-En todo caso no pienso poseerte ahora.. no con tu querido director pisándote los talones. Pero ya verás... las cosas no te serán tan fáciles -dijo el Malfoy mayor. Un gesto de su mano y desapareció.

Severus observó a Harry.

Lo abrazo seguido del Malfoy.

-Me alegro de que estés bien - sonrió y luego se dirigió al castillo.

Remus John Lupin trataba de tranquilizar a un inquieto Sirius Black, que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del firmamento.

-No puede ser que Harry guste de ese canalla...

-¡¡Pero así es Sirius!! Deja en paz a ambos..

-Ja.. si claro.. eso es lo que el pretende.. no... yo nunca le haría eso a Harry.. nunca..

- ¡¡Pero Sirius!! ponte en su lugar.. deja que sea feliz...

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo mucho más feliz de lo que podría hacerlo ese murcielago!

De pronto una mirada diabólica cruzo el rostro del Black..

-O jugar de la misma manera que Snivellus..-sonrío y miró a Remus traviesamente..

-Oh no.. no puedes..-Dijo Remus cuando comprendió.

-Oh!!! claro que puedo.. muajajajaja...

continuar

Chiquinkira

Eh estado pensando escribir un Harry/Albus, pero no será en este fan fic. ¿Que opinan ustedes? Besos para todªs!!


	15. parte quince

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

SEVERUS-DRACO-VOLDY-SIRIUS -LUCIUS ¡¡Todos a por Harry!!

CAPÍTULO 15: LA VENGANZA DE SIRIUS

Harry revolvió su pastel de carne.

-¿Que te pasa? - le preguntó Ron al ver que no probaba bocado.

Harry le señaló con la mirada al joven Snape, que en ese momento le explicaba algo a un pequeño de primero, luego a Draco, y estaba por cabecear hacia Lupin cuando vió que el perro no estaba.. y tampoco su amigo lobo...¿donde estarían?

-NO NO NO ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!! ¿¿PERO ME HICISTE CASO?? NOOOOO COMO LE HARÍAS CASO AL VIEJO REMUS.. Y VIEJO.. ¡¡AL LADO TUYO SOY UN DINOSAURIO!! NO PUEDO CREERLO... ¡¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!! ¡¡DUMBLEDORE SE VOLVERÁ LOCO!!

Sirius bajo su ahora actual cabeza y puso ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-NO SIRIUS ESO NO TE SERVIRÁ AHORA.. ¡¡CUANDO DUMBLEDORE SE ENTERE!! ¿¿QUE PENSABAS?? ¿HACERLE COMPETENCIA A SNAPE? ¿ERA ESO? FUE MUY INMADURO. ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?

Sirius se le quedó mirando pensativo y contest

-¿te refieres a ahora o a los que tenía antes?

Remus se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundo.

-Era una forma de decir. Pero igualmente dime que edad tienes ahora.

-15.

-como Harry..y Severus.

-Exacto. - Señalo Sirius en sus trece.

-Dumbledore va a decapitarte.

-Lo se. Pero primero yo decapitaré a Snape si llega a tocar de nuevo a MI HARRY.

De pronto se oyeron pasos.

-¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo?.

Albus Dumbledore se dirigía hacia ellos.

Observó al joven y preguntó:

-¿quien eres pequeño?

Los otros dos parecieron no saber que decir por que se quedaron callados como si hubiesen visto una calavera pasar delante de sus narices.

Albus conectó los ojos con los del adolescente sonriendo amablemente cuando de repente su sonrisa se borró.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿SIRIUS???!!!

-¿qué fue ese grito? - preguntó Harry.

-No lo se..-murmuró Severus que se había acercado al oír el escándalo.

Ambos salieron por la puerta seguidos por el resto del alumnado, con excepciones de algunos Slys, Huffs, y Ravs.

Se acercaron lentamente formando un circulo alrededor de los que gritaban. Eran Remus, Dumbledore y un joven que nuca había visto. Lo observó mejor. Le parecía algo familiar.. ¿pero que..?

Fue entonces cuando unos hermosos ojos aguamarina le sonrieron.

Estuvo a punto de gritar pero una sube mano tapó su boca.

Draco le había impedido las palabras, sabiendo exactamente cuales serían.

-No quieres delatar a tu padrino - Susurró el rubio.

Harry le agradeció y dejó que Draco sujetara su brazo. Pero entonces otra persona sujeto su otro brazo..Harry la miró.

Severus miraba con odio a Draco. Harry decidió ignorarlos y observó a las personas que frente a sí, se veían rodeadas por una perfecta circunferencia.

-Fue muy inmaduro de tu parte. Estas castigado.

- ¡¡pero Albus!! -protestaba Sirius.

- Y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¡¡Pero Albus!! - protestó aún con más vehemencia.

Harry observó a Severus y Draco que habían comenzado a pegarse pequeños empujones.

Remus se acercó al director. Luego de echarle una reprobatoria mirada a Sirius, preguntó.

-¿podremos arreglarlo?

Albus cabeceo.

-No lo se. No es el mismo hechizo que utilicé con Severus, e incluso no se como volver a la normalidad a este. No se conoce cura para los hechizos transformaciones u pociones de juventud.

Mientras tanto Sirius coqueteaba con las chicas que estaban cerca suyo acariciando su cabello, poniendo gestos de malicia y curvando las cejas insinuante.

Remus le pegó ligeramente en el brazo y Albus ordenó:

-¡A mi despacho!

continuará.

Chiquinkira


End file.
